Headstrong
by KaibasChickie666
Summary: Ryou is getting beat up in school, so he invites Yami and Malik to help him get tougher. And the love from his yami would be a nice bonus...rated R for language, mild lime and graphic yaoi lemon at the end. Warnings: yaoi-BxR, implied YYxM
1. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: Okay, so in the beginning of this fic, it's kinda boring, cuz they're in school. Please just read on, it'll get better. R&R, please no flames, I'm pyrophobic! Oh and if you want to read the whole thing at once, it should (hopefully!) be posted within the next two months, (I'm posting a chapter a week I hope.) and it should be called Headstrong as well. It'll be under my other penname, NoOnesSlave.

Chapter One

They were all in school. Ryou had a front seat and was taking math notes when a dark voice inside his head said, _"Ryou, how much longer?"_

Bakura was sitting in the back of the class. The thought had come from him.

"_Not much longer,"_ Ryou replied mentally. Bakura sighed and sat back in his chair, sleepier then their cat Alley (AN: get it? Alley cat?) had ever been.

"Mr. Bakura," a voice boomed, and both Ryou and his yami looked up. The teacher was standing over Bakura.

"Yeah, what?" Bakura sneered.

"Why are you sleeping in my class?"

"Because I can."

"You are being insubordinate." Red crept up the teacher's face from his neck.

"So?"

"So go to the office!"

"Fine." Bakura got up and stalked off. Ryou was suddenly embarrassed just to look like him.

The bell rang, saving Bakura this time from the principal. There was a whoop from the back of the classroom. Ryou looked back to see Jou getting out his lunch box.

This was their free period, sort of like a study hall. Ryou excused himself for a quick bathroom break. For some reason, he didn't want to be seen. But he was.

"Well, well, if it isn't the pretty-boy," he heard a voice say from behind him. Keith and his gang came up, and Ryou stopped walking.

"I don't want any trouble, Keith."

"Then give me your lunch money and there won't be any trouble. Remember what happened last time."

Ryou did remember. Keith and his goons had beat the living light out of him, hospitalizing him for days. He fished his hand into his pocket and pulled out his money.

"Good boy." Keith raised an arm, at the same time snatching the money away. He brought his hand down, sending Ryou into the wall, and walked away. Ryou's jaw ached as he made his way back to the classroom.

Yugi came over as Ryou seated himself. "What happened to you?" he asked, looking concernedly at the bruise flowering on Ryou's face.

"Nothing." Ryou looked away.

"Who did this?" Yami walked up next to Yugi.

"I... I fell and hit my face on the... toilet."

"It was Keith, wasn't it?" Jou asked from the corner.

Ryou shook his head, which made it hurt worse. Tears welled up in his eyes. Bakura walked over to his crying hikari and leaned on his desk.

"Stop crying. You are being weak."

This only made the tears come faster, the sobs a little harder. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut tight and turned his face away from his verbally abusive yami. Bakura, frustrated, turned and walked away, grumbling to himself under his breath.

_KC666:So, how was it? I thought maybe I made Ryou a little too weak. But he'll get better I promise! It'll have a happy ending, I think... Anyway check my next chapter I update about once a week until I finish, then I'll just post the whole thing. Thanks for reading! Please no flames!_


	2. Calling Yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: I've actually made it to chapter two! I'm so excited! Anyway I'd love for you to review my fic, and also read my yami's fic. Her penname is Vampire Hunter J. Thanx!

Chapter Two

After school had to be Ryou's favorite time of day. There was time to do his homework, then he could do whatever he wanted. Oh, after he did his (and Bakura's) chores.

Ryou was seated at the kitchen table, Bakura at the Ishtar house for the evening. There was a loud crash, and broken glass exploded all over the table, Ryou's homework, and Ryou himself. A brick landed in the sink. On it was taped a note: "Too weak." That was all it said. "BK" was etched in the back.

"Bandit Keith," Ryou mumbled to himself. Tears welled up in his eyes. The glass had cut him on the arm, and the blood ran down his hand as he reached for the largest piece on the floor, throwing it in the trash. Then he went and got a broom, swept the glass off the floor, and threw away the brick.

When he finished taking care of the kitchen, he went to the phone and dialed the Mouto's.

"Moshi-moshi," Yugi answered the phone. "Ano ne?"

"Yugi, this is Ryou."

"Oh, hi Ryou. How is everything?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Yami, please."

"Sure, just a minute." There was a click as Yugi set the receiver down and looked for Yami.

Ryou heard the phone lifted from the counter. "Yes?" It was Yami this time.

"Yami, it's Ryou. I need your help. Can you come over now?"

"Hold on a minute." Ryou could vaguely hear Yami asking Yugi if there was anything he needed him to do. Yugi said no. "Sure, I can. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just don't want to be alone right now."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain it when you get here."

"Okay, well, I'll be there as soon as I can be."

"Thank you." Ryou hung up. Why had he called Yami, and not his own yami? Easy: Bakura wouldn't want to be bothered with something so trivial. He would have laughed at Ryou, told him he was being stupid. He didn't need that. Bakura already thought he was weak.

Then Ryou got an idea. Maybe the others could teach him to be stronger. That way, maybe Bakura wouldn't be so uptight around him. Maybe.

_KC666:Well this is the end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter three should be up in about a week. Check it out then!_


	3. Short

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

Chapter Three

An hour later found Ryou and Yami in the Bakuras' room, looking for some new clothes. Yami had said that the first attribute to a new attitude is a new wardrobe. That would give everyone a tough first impression.

Ryou was wearing a pair of Bakura's blue jeans, a little big on him so that they sagged, showing the slight dips where his hips connected to his thighs. They were a deep blue, flared at the bottom, allowing room for boots, or a knife.

He also had a plain white wife beater without anything on top, quite tight, and it came up a few inches above his bellybutton, revealing pale skin and slight muscles. Yami had taken off his spiked collar and armbands, and put them on Ryou, then run a brush from the bottom of Ryou's hair to the top, so it wasn't quite so fluffy, as it was messy. The overall effect was astonishing.

Ryou looked almost as mean as Bakura. But the problem was, he didn't look menacing. He just looked like a punk.

"Hmm," Yami tried to think what was wrong. He snapped his fingers. "I bet Malik would know."

"Malik?" Ryou said. "Well, it couldn't hurt."

"Can I call him?"

"Sure."

_KC666:Sorry this was such a short chapter! Next chapter in about a week. Please keep reading!_


	4. Malik Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

Chapter Four

Yami had Ryou hide when it was time for Malik to come over. There was a moment's argument, then Ryou hid himself in the hallway closet. A knock came at the door, and Yami let Malik in.

"So, what did you want?" Malik asked Yami. "I was kind of in the _middle_ of something...you know."

Yami cleared his throat, effectively hiding a laugh. "Well, I wanted you to give me an opinion on this...project Ryou and I are working on. Ryou?"

Ryou opened the closet door behind Malik. Malik turned, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"This...this is your project?" Malik stuttered.

Ryou and Yami both nodded.

"Well, he looks...umm, well, he looks..." He couldn't find the right words.

"Tough?" Ryou offered.

Malik shook his head slightly.

"Sexy?" Yami said.

"Yea, that's it! He looks sexy."

"More like 'White-Haired Hikari Does Bondage.'" Ryou muttered under his breath.

Yami tapped him on the back of the head. "We like it," he said to Ryou, "but something's missing."

Malik nodded. He reached for Ryou, and Ryou pulled away.

"Ryou, he's not gonna hit you," Yami said.

Malik pulled the corners of Ryou's mouth slightly down, and told him to furrow his eyebrows. The effect made the other two boys laugh.

"Well, Ryou, can you glare?" Malik said.

Ryou attempted a glare, but when the other two started laughing harder, he stopped. "What is so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Malik snorted. "We'll have to work on that." He turned to Yami. "Let's see how he walks in this stuff."

Ryou went to take a step, and the jeans were so loose they started to fall down. He grabbed at his waistband, misjudged it, and ended up knocking them down. His boxers, which he hadn't allowed Yami to see before, were the classic white with tiny red hearts all over. Blushing, he bent and pulled his pants back into place.

"We should get him some of his own clothes," Yami said.

"I quite agree," Ryou said, holding the pants in place.

"And some jewelry," Yami said. "And buckles, and leather, and chains, and buckles, and leather, and buckles."

Ryou and Malik just looked at him. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked away from the two and into his bedroom, putting his normal clothes back on, and they left.

_KC666: Sorry it took so long to update. I had to clean my room and stuff, u kno? But you don't care about my home life. So? How was it? Better than last submission's really short one, I hope...so review already! Thanks to all readers! Give me suggestions! PLEASE!!_


	5. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: this is the fifth chapter! There should be from three to five more, and then it's done!! Well anyway just wanted to say tanks to all readers. And extra thanx to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!!

Chapter Five

A half hour went by, and they were at their third clothing store. They had only found a bunch of really cool tanks, two black, three white, and one red. What they had come here for was pants. Yami held up some very tight-looking leather pants and called for Ryou.

"Yami, for the sixteenth time, no leather!" Ryou said without looking. Yami sighed and put it back on the rack.

"This isn't normal," Malik suddenly said. "Guys don't voluntarily go clothes shopping with other guys." Then he saw a pair of flared blue jeans. "Ooh, look at those."

Ryou had found a pair of tight blue jeans, but they hadn't fit him properly.

"Ryou!" Yami called.

"Seventeen!" Ryou replied. He settled for a pair of black jeans and went to the shoe department.

Yami instantly picked up a pair of steel-toed, pointed leather boots, metal-studded, similar to his own. _Now this is something he could deal with, _he thought to himself. "Ryou!"

Ryou just sighed. If he didn't get it by now...Ryou was imagining leather boots, knee-high, wide high heels and lots of straps.

The boots were much better than what he was thinking. He agreed to buy them, then it was off to the local "Goths 'R' Us" for some jewelry.

When they first entered the store, the first thing Ryou noticed was a huge pile of leather straps, which he didn't even want to know what they were for. There were chains, chokers, collars, wrist bands, head bands, net shirts, net shorts, and the classic fingerless gloves. Ryou didn't know what to do with half of it.

Someone walked up to Yami and said, "Hey, Pharaoh, what can I do for you today?"

"Nothing today, I'm helping the newbie." Yami pointed at Ryou, and Ryou blushed. He could only assume that Yami had earned his Frequent flier Miles for this store.

"Good one," the young man said to Ryou. He gave Ryou a long, strange look and walked away.

Ryou shivered. "Why are we here?" he asked Malik.

"Ask Yami, I have no clue," Malik said.

Ryou ended up leaving the store with spiked and studded chokers, three pairs of wristbands, two chains for his hip, and a pair of the fingerless gloves. "Can we go home now?" he whined as they walked out.

"Sure," Yami said. "We got the look down, now we need to change some other things."

After another hour of trying on clothes in his house, they settled on one single look for the moment. But something was still missing. Malik crossed his arms and rested his chin on his hand, wondering what it could be. Ryou sighed hopelessly and left the room.

Yami snapped his fingers. "I've got it," he said to Malik. "We need to work on his..."

"What?" Malik said when Yami didn't continue.

"His, ah, his walk?"

"You weren't going to say that."

"Okay, you caught me. Ryou's uke, right?"

"I think so..." Malik didn't like where this was going.

"Well that means that he can't be too good in bed if he's always on the bottom, right?"

Malik sighed and said it aloud. "I don't like where this is going..."

"We should teach him _all_ the aspects of life."

"I knew you'd say something like that."

Ryou came back in. "Something like what?"

"Um..."Malik said.

"That we need to work on your walk," Yami told Ryou. Malik glared smacked Yami in the back of the head.

Ignoring this, Yami said, "Okay now, Ryou, when you walk, don't be afraid that the house is going to collapse every step you make. Put your heel down strong."

Ryou did this with seemingly no problem.

"Good," Malik said, deciding to play along. "Now make fists of your hands and swing the opposite arm from your foot out. Like this." He showed Ryou his classic 'My-Name-Is-Malik-Ishtar-And-Don't-You-Ever-Forget-It' walk. It worked for him. It didn't work for Ryou.

Ryou, with his right foot still out, swung out his left arm and...Yami was a little too close and got a ball-full of Ryou's fist.

"Ggh-" Yami squeaked, covering his crotch with is hands and bending over a bit. "Ow..."

Ryou covered his mouth with his hands. "Yami, I'm so sorry!" Malik could barely stifle a laugh.

"Maybe we should try the...other thing you mentioned," Malik suggested.

"Really?!" Yami stood quickly upright.

"We could give it a try..."

Ryou looked from Malik to Yami and back again. "Try what?" he said innocently.

"Ah, step into my office, Ryou," Yami said, opening the bathroom door.

"Okay..."Ryou said. Malik followed, closing the door.

_KC666: Hmm...now what could they possibly want? Read my next chapter in a week to find out!_


	6. Sex Ed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: Hmm...now why would we want to call this chapter Sex-Ed? Does that not just give away the whole plot?! Sorry I took so long to update. Guess I'm slipping, huh? Well, keep reading!

WARNING: slight citrus (that's foreplay-thanks yami-sama!) so if you are uncomfortable with yaoi (boy on boy) then don't read this chapter. This is your final WARNING.

Chapter Six

"Yami, are you sure this is the best place for this?" Malik said.

"Well, no, but..."Yami clicked the lock on the door. "This is the only locking door in the house."

"Um, guys? Why are we all in the bathroom?" Ryou wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Yami came up from behind Ryou and grabbed him around the waist.

"What-?!"

Malik walked up and put his hand on Ryou's chest and kissed him aggressively. "Just a little sex-ed..."

"Sex-ed?! What do you mean, sex-ed?!"

Yami slid a hand into Ryou's pants.

"S-stop it!" Ryou exclaimed. "Yami, seriously! Knock it off!"

"Knock 'it' off, eh?" Yami said. "Sure, I'll knock 'it' off." He wrapped his hand around Ryou's member and Ryou gasped as Yami began to move his hand up and down.

"Come on Yami, stop!" Ryou cried. Against his will, he began to grow hard in Yami's hand. "Yami, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

At this Yami stopped. A distinct image of Bakura ripping him and Malik limb from limb appeared in his mind and he let go of Ryou quite quickly.

"What is wrong with you?! I didn't invite you over to be raped!"

"He just got a little carried away," Malik said. "Here, Yami, I'll volunteer..."

Ryou made a dash for the door but Malik caught him. "You have to watch."

"Why?!"

"I told you, this is sex-ed class. You'll learn something. Really."

"You can't hold me captive in my own bathroom!"

"We're kidding, Ryou! Calm down!" Malik let go of him. "You can go if you want."

Ryou promptly left the bathroom, followed by a long, growling moan, which he could only assume was Yami. It sounded like fun though...Ryou shook his head. He had a koi/yami whom he loved. Whether or not Bakura loved him back. But he did, didn't he?

He decided not to linger on the subject too long. Instead, he went upstairs and started creating different outfits with his new clothes.

An hour later, the two downstairs were still making a lot of noise. Ryou began to wonder how many times they had done it in the time that had passed. Two? Three? Four, if they were really fast...

Again he shook his head. Thinking about such things was, to say the least, wrong, if not unhealthy, and totally detrimental to his sanity.

_KC666: Well, that was lovely, wasn't it? Read more next week! Please R&R!_


	7. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

An: Guess what, everyone? Today's Friday! Know what that means?! Time to update again!! Please keep reading!

Chapter Seven

Ryou yawned and curled up on Bakura's bed. Yami and Malik had been doing ahem the unmentionable for an hour and a half by now and he was getting bored. As he closed his eyes, he realized that they were no longer making noise, and he drifted into a fitful sleep.

_Bakura stood before Ryou, glaring at him. There was a buzzing in Ryou's ears, rather annoying, really. As Bakura stepped closer, she buzzing became louder, and clearer. Then people began to appear around him, closing in around him in a circle._

_They were chanting something... Ryou couldn't exactly tell what just yet. As they came closer, he could make their faces out, turning counter-clockwise. Bakura stood in front of him, then Yugi, Tea, Kaiba, Yarik, and even Mokuba. They all chanted the same thing. Then he wheeled around, and they all disappeared, leaving behind a mirror._

_Silence roared about his ears as he approached the mirror, and he saw within nothing but blackness. He reached out a white hand, extending long, thin fingers toward the glass, hesitating just by the surface. His reflection suddenly appeared, reaching out of the mirror to grab his outstretched wrist._

_As he tried to wrest his arm free, his reflection began to chant. It was clear, echoing back to him in the darkness like a rolling tide, washing over him like a tsunami: "Too weak. Be strong. Too weak. Too weak."_

_Ryou felt himself begin to fall, and clung to the edge of the darkness with an arm and a leg. _

"_Too weak..."_

He hit the floor with an audible _thump_ and jumped up, not quite knowing where he was. As he oriented himself, he saw that he was still in Bakura's room. He must have been tossing and turning in his sleep, because the bedsheets were a mess, and he slowly realized that he'd fallen off the bed entirely.

Yami and Malik burst into the room, asking what had happened.

"I... I think I fell off the bed in my sleep," Ryou said, wiping the sand from his eyes. How long had he been out? He glanced at the clock. Only about half an hour had passed. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Umm, you two haven't been... you know... this whole time, have you?"

Yami laughed. "No, no, of course not. We did it once, then made crashing noises on the ceiling for your benefit."

Malik laughed as well, walking over and hugging his fellow hikari. "Did we really have you going for that long?" he asked.

Ryou blushed and nodded, looking down. Malik hugged him again, then told them that they should work on Ryou's walk again.

Ryou looked up and shook his head. "Remember what happened last time," he offered.

Yami covered his crotch in mock pain. He gasped. "I remember," he squeaked, teasing Ryou.

"Don't worry," Malik said. "It'll be fine." Then he leaned in and whispered into Ryou's ear, "Besides, we could always tape a bowl over it for protection."

_KC666: Hey, now, was that nice?! Production of this fic may slow down; I have sprained my wrist. Just keep an eye out ok? Thanx to everyone!_


	8. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: hi again and happy Halloween this weekend, everyone! My wrist is mostly better now so here I am! Please keep reading!

"There," Yami sat Bakura on one of the sidewalk benches, taking off Bakura's blindfold. After telling him to stay put, that they had a surprise for him, Yami walked away, Bakura staring after him.

Seconds later, three people came around the corner, moving in sync with each other. As they came closer, Bakura could make them out. Ryou was walking-no, strutting-at point, with Yami and Malik flanking him. Yami and Malik were as normal-looking as they could be, but as Ryou drew closer, Bakura could feel his jaw drop.

At first, he thought Ryou was going without his shirt, but as he came a little closer, Bakura could see that the white wife-beater blended with Ryou's pale skin almost perfectly. The tight black jeans fell so low that they almost revealed what pants are supposed to hide. They perfectly formed to his every curve until the knee, then they flared out enough to allow for shoes. He was wearing a pair similar to Yami's, and a spiked collar and cuffs finished the outfit.

A little gel had taken care of spiking the hair, so it wasn't to fluffy, and through it glinted a silver spike earring. But the first thing Bakura noticed wasn't his clothes or hair.

Ryou was walking so that you almost had to call it 'stalking.' His legs seemed relaxed, arms down, fists clenched by his legs. And he scowled.

The scowl was what really caught Bakura's attention. There was no remnant of the nice, kind Ryou when Bakura looked into that face. It was almost as if Ryou had become Bakura, or at least stolen his identity.

Realizing that he was staring, Bakura stood and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Ryou stood chest-to-chest with Bakura, and Bakura had no idea how he had gotten there.

"Surprise," Ryou said, only his voice the same.

"Dear Ra, Ryou," Bakura breathed. "What have you done to yourself?" He made an attempt to hide his hikari from view. "Take it off and let me see my real hikari."

"I am the real hikari." He sidestepped Bakura easily. "You don't like it?"

"No! No, I don't like it at all!" Bakura snapped.

"Why not? You said I was weak. Now I am strong. I don't see the problem.

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hair. "I'll tell you later. We're going home."

A knife appeared out of nowhere and was pressing itself up to Bakura's throat.

"Now, Ryou, you know you can't kill me," Bakura said sweetly.

"No," Ryou said, "but I sure as Hell can hurt you. Now, let me go or I will slash your throat."

Something in Ryou's eyes told Bakura he would really do it, so he slowly released Ryou's hair and backed up. He and Ryou stared at each other for a moment, then Bakura turned and left. Ryou stared after him, and when Bakura was out of sight, Yami and Malik came up behind Ryou.

"That was great-" Malik began to say when the knife poked a tiny hole in the chest of his shirt.

"Shove it," Ryou said. He clicked the knife shut and walked away.

"What?" Malik said.

"I think he feels bad," yami replied as the first fat drops of rain spattered the sidewalk.

_KC666: What the Hell was THAT, Ryou?! Well anyway review me and tell me what you think _ï


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: This should be the last chapter, I think...maybe not...I don't really know yet. But thanks to everyone who's stayed faithful! Keep reading please! And I am SOOO sorry I didn't update last week I was sick...sorry again!

another WARNING: this chapter contains a very graphic yaoi lemon (explicit boy/boy sex) scene. If this makes you uncomfortable, DO NOT READ THIS. This is your final WARNING. You will get no more.

Chapter Nine

Hours later, Bakura answered a knock at the door. Ryou stood there, drenched to the bone, hair soaked to his face, looking pitiful. His eyes were huge with sorrow and the spikes-all of them-were gone.

Before he could stop himself, Ryou flung himself into Bakura's arms, wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist. Tears fell and mingled with the water on his face. He pressed his face to Bakura's stomach as Bakura closed the door.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry."

Bakura hugged his hikari back, stroking his hair. The rain had washed the gel out of his hair, and it was soft again, despite the water that soaked it.

Bakura got a sudden urge, and he leaned down and licked a drop of water off of Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked quickly up, and his brown eyes were suddenly dry and quizzical.

"Do you want the truth?" Bakura smiled.

"About what?" Ryou asked.

"I said I didn't like your new look. N all actuality, I love it. You look so..." he leaned in close with his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "You look so...I don't know." He crushed his lips to his hikari.

Ryou opened his eyes wide, then kissed Bakura back, bringing his arms around Bakura's neck and closing his eyes. Bakura's tongue toughed Ryou's lip and Ryou opened his mouth, allowing his yami to explore within whatever he wanted.

Bakura reached down and undid Ryou's pants, discovering that they were too tight to allow for underwear. He slid his hand in and stroked Ryou's length. Ryou gasped into Bakura's mouth and grasped his shoulders. Bakura's lips slid from Ryou's lips to his cheek, to his ear to nibble on the freshly-pierced lobe.

A drop of blood fell onto Bakura's tongue, and Bakura was pushed over the edge. He slid his mouth down Ryou's jaw line, collarbone and chest, down to his stomach. He nibbled gently as he pulled the tight jeans off of Ryou's body and Ryou peeled the wet shirt off, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Bakura knelt and took Ryou's member into his mouth. Ryou gasped. His legs buckled, and he rested his knees on Bakura's shoulders. He fisted his hands in Bakura's hair as Bakura's arms slid around his waist to hold him upright.

Bakura sucked once, hard.

Roy cried out, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward. Bakura slid his mouth over Ryou's whole erection, and both were stationary for a moment. Then Bakura began to swallow around Ryou's member.

Ryou threw his head back and moaned, pushing him even deeper into Bakura's mouth. The moan changed to a scream and he came in Bakura's mouth, jetting endless streams of release while he rode the torrent.

When he finally broke surface again, it was because Bakura had slid a finger inside him.

"My turn," Bakura gasped against Ryou's bare stomach. He slid another finger in. Ryou bent forward and laid his lips on the top of Bakura's head, moaning slightly. Bakura added another finger, and Ryou gasped and arched his back.

Bakura stood and moved behind Ryou, kissing his neck and shoulder, nibbling slightly, never removing his fingers. Ryou turned in Bakura's hold, forcing his fingers to leave his body, and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, kissing him almost fiercely. Bakura was fully clothed, and the cloth was abrasive on Ryou's soft skin. As Ryou began to unbutton Bakura's shirt, Bakura ushered him into his room.

Ryou had Bakura's shirt off, and he tugged impatiently at his belt. In his haste, he couldn't get it open. Bakura undid his own belt as Ryou whimpered, wanting-needing-Bakura to be inside him. To feel Bakura riding his body, each thrust adding to the mounting pleasure...

"Ssh..." Bakura soothed his hikari. Ryou had been almost begging without realizing it. He knelt on the bed, already hard again. Bakura came up behind him, and Ryou realized that Bakura was naked, as well.

_Bakura never takes his pants off during sex_, Ryou thought. Did this mean he was finally happy with his hikari?

Then all thought was banished as Bakura pushed into him, slowly, finding his pleasure spot right off. Ryou cried out and nearly collapsed as Bakura slid out and thrust back in, harder this time.

Bakura reached around Ryou's waist and wrapped his hand around his erection, sliding it just a little. Ryou was still for a moment, then he began to rock forward and back in time with Bakura's thrusts.

Ryou moaned loudly and came in Bakura's hand. At the same time Bakura caught up his breath, and Ryou felt himself being filled with the heat of Bakura's release. Bakura collapsed on top of Ryou, both of them panting heavily.

"Bakura...?" Ryou said after a while.

"Yes?"

"I'm still sorry," he told his yami.

"Forgiven," Bakura said shortly before he drifted into sleep.

But Ryou stayed awake. In the morning, everything would be different. He would be himself, and Bakura would still love him. With this comforting thought, he followed his yami into dreamland.

_KC666: Well, I've decided that this ISN'T the last chapter. I'm sure you can guess why. So I'll update again as soon as I can think of something better. Thanks!_


	10. Where's Bakura?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: Sorry, still not the end. I hope this gets over with soon, but I don't really see that happening. Keep reading please!

Chapter Ten

Ryou opened his eyes and looked around, hazily, orienting himself. This was the second time he had woken up in Bakura's room in the past twenty-four hours. He sat up to read the clock over Bakura's shoulder, then realized that Bakura wasn't there.

There was a knock on the door, and before he could say anything, it opened, revealing Yami and Malik. Seeing Ryou's apparent nakedness, Yami raised his eyebrows at Malik, and Malik laughed.

"What's funny?" Ryou asked, holding the sheet about himself to keep covered.

"Looks like he liked it after all," Malik said.

"Yeah, I would say so," Yami whistled.

Ryou looked around and discovered his clothes on the floor outside the bedroom door. Then his eyes moved to Bakura's clothes _on_ the bedroom floor. They had certainly had fun last night.

Ryou blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the bedsheets quite interesting. "Where's Bakura?" he asked quietly.

"He stepped out," Malik said, suddenly solemn.

"Where?" Ryou said impatiently. He wanted to talk to his yami, now.

"We don't know," Yami told him. "Said something about fresh air, then he just took off."

Ryou felt a pit of dread in his stomach. Had he done something wrong?

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," Malik assured him quickly.

Ryou had the feeling they were hiding something from him, but he dropped it. "You guys want some breakfast?" he asked instead.

"Sure," they said at once.

"Well, if you'll get out for a minute, I can get dressed, and I'll make you some eggs or something."

They left Ryou to his own devices, and Ryou locked the bedroom door behind them. He wandered over to the closet and pulled out a pair of ark blue, silk dragon boxers. _I wonder where Bakura could be,_ he thought as he pulled them on. Then he picked up a t-shirt, thought better of it, and went into the kitchen in just the boxers.

Yami gave a catcall from the corner, and Ryou blushed.

"Don't overdress on our account," Malik commented. The pink in Ryou's cheeks deepened to a bright red, and he went over to the refrigerator.

"Hey, you guys, I think I'm out of eggs," Ryou said. "Maybe pancakes?"

"Whatever you want, little chef," Yami said as he walked by, ruffling Ryou's hair on the way.

Ryou sighed and got to work.

Breakfast passed, and there was still no sign of Bakura. Ryou was beginning to worry. Had something happened to him? Maybe he should call his cell phone.

He picked up the phone and dialed Bakura's cell number. Seconds later, there was a vague ringing from somewhere in the living room. So Bakura hadn't taken it with him.

Ryou wheeled around at Yami and Malik. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"We told you what we knew," Malik retorted.

"Then why are you being so cryptic?!"

He and Yami were both silent for a minute. "He's not here! What more do you want?" Yami growled his frustration and stormed into the living room.

"My yami," Ryou said quietly.

_KC666: Aww, poor Ryou... Well we'll find Bakura soon enough. Keep reading, it should be done soon! I hope..._


	11. I'm Not Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: Sorry I didn't update on Friday but there was no school, so I didn't have access to a computer. I'll try harder next time! Chapter eleven…(sigh) who would've thought that I had this many _words_ in me?! Well, anyway, let's go find Bakura…

Chapter Eleven

Bakura rounded the corner onto Domino Main Street. He had his hands in his pockets, and was thinking to himself with his head bowed.

Last night had been a comedy of errors, so to speak. First, he told Ryou he didn't like his new look, then he told him he did. Then they'd had sex. What had he said to Ryou just before he fell asleep? It had something to do with forgiveness. Ryou was sorry for…something, and he'd said he forgave him.

It wasn't like him to even have a boyfriend, or a significant other in general. But to be mushy, and nice…? It was downright sickening. He scoffed and kicked a stone.

What was this? Usually, the thought of Ryou made him sick. He was a bloodthirsty, raving, homicidal, tomb-robbing maniac, and Ryou was this bunny-loving, butterfly-chasing, cute little…wait. Did he just think that Ryou was cute?

He suddenly ran into something very solid, and it wrenched him from his current thought train. He looked up to see Keith.

"Outta my way," Keith said. Bakura just looked at him as if he were unreal. "I said, out of my way, brat!"

Bakura realized that Keith thought that he was Ryou, and he got an idea. "Oh, Keith," he said sweetly. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Keith grabbed 'Ryou' by the collar and lifted him off the ground, putting his face right by Keith's. "Next time you won't be so careless, will ya?"

Bakura spat in Keith's face. "I guess not," he said, allowing his voice to return to normal.

Keith dropped Bakura back onto the sidewalk so hard that Bakura had to step back once to keep his balance. "What are you, you little freak?1" Keith said, wiping Bakura's spit from his face.

"Me?" Bakura said. "How many times must I tell you people?"

"Tell me what?" Keith asked.

"I am the darkness." 'Duh' hung unsaid on the air. "Have fun in the Shadow Realm," Bakura said. There was a flash, and Keith was gone. "Oh," he said to the air where Keith had been standing. "And I'm not Ryou."

"Hm," Bakura shoved his hands back into his pockets ad continued walking, falling back into his own mind, and the thoughts he was thinking before he was so rudely interrupted. About Ryou. Being cute…? That was new.

_There must be some kind of cute disease,_ Bakura finally ruled. _And he's infecting me with it. I should go to the doctor's office and find a cure._

The thought of a cure for cuteness amused Bakura mildly. What would it be? Maiming small animals? Causing fifty-car pileups? Torturing innocent children? The list went on and on in his mind.

He decided to turn around and head home. Ryou would start to worry…he shook his head. Let Ryou worry. A little negativity would do him good. He turned and went into the Domino Diner to enjoy his first meal alone in a long time.

_KC666: Now that's not fair… it seems like he doesn't even want to be AROUND Ryou…! Anyway this madness should come to an end soon… Keep reading!_


	12. Let's Play Pretend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: This just gets longer and longer, huh? Maybe someday I'll end up finishing this, and then what'll I do with my free time that I should be spending in my study halls doing work?! Just so you all know, I may not be updating so often, because I'm having a little trouble with my computer. When it's up and running, that'll be when I update. I suck at endings, guys, you gotta help me! Give me ideas! Until then!

Chapter Twelve

_There must be something I haven't thought of,_ Ryou thought for the hundredth time in the past hour. They had been looking for Bakura almost all day. He decided to drag Yami and Malik all over town to ask around again.

Another hour went by before Ryou finally admitted defeat. He sat down at the corner of Domino Main Street, resting his head on his arms, crossed over his knees. The first tears welled up, falling onto his black jeans and trailing down his white wife beater. A door opened not far down from him and he heard: "I'll get you, you little freak!"

It was one of Keith's flunkies. For a wild moment, Ryou thought Keith was after him again, and he stood and prepared to bolt, looking in the direction of the voice. Bakura stumbled out of the bar and onto the street, followed by Keith's goons.

"Get back here!" one of them yelled after him, slurring just a bit. They burst through the door as well, hot on Bakura's heels.

"No, no, leave me alone," Bakura called over his shoulder. It was clear to Ryou that they thought Bakura was really Ryou himself. It was also clear that he was the most drunk of the lot. He decided not to mess with Bakura's plans with them, and hid in the alleyway, leaving Malik and Yami to fend for themselves on the corner.

But he winced when one of them caught up with Bakura and punched him, right in the stomach.

He dashed put into the middle of the street and called for Keith's guys.

"Hey! You, there!"

All of them, including Bakura, turned around and stared at Ryou. Ryou stood and clenched his fists, holding them up and putting his feet firmly on the ground. "You want a fight?" he said. "You got it. Come and get me."

Bakura's jaw dropped. Then, drunk, he just got confused. _What next, Ryou?_ He thought to his hikari.

_When I stop moving, you start, maybe it'll confuse them._

_I'm confused already._

_Okay._ Ryou sighed. Let's play pretend. _If I say something to them, and then stop moving or talking, then you start, it'll confuse them, and maybe even scare them. Like ghosts. Get it?_

_Ooohhh, okay, I got it._ Bakura tapped his forehead. _I got it. Let's go._

Ryou froze.

"Hey, lunkhead!" Bakura called. The gang members-we'll just call them Goons- whipped back around at Bakura. "Over-"

"-Here!" Ryou finished when his yami stopped moving. The Goons turned back to Ryou. "Come and get me you big headed-"

"-Lunkheads!" He grinned.

_Find something new,_ Ryou thought to him.

"Lunkheads!!" Bakura screamed at The Goons.

"What the Hell is this?!" one of The Goons finally said. We'll call him Hippie Goon because he has little shades and an Australian accent. "What's goin' on?"

Ryou and Bakura stepped forward at the same time.

"It's a conspiracy!" Hippie Goon screamed and bolted. Bakura's hair lifted up more than it already was, and there was a bright flash, and Hippie Goon disappeared.

The rest of The Goons decided to back off.

Malik and Yami finally decided to join in on the fun, flanking Bakura.

"Now wait just a minute," Malik said. "You can't just leave."

Yami chuckled. "Oh, no, no leaving allowed."

Bakura grinned at Ryou. "You must come over…for dinner."


	13. ch7 will be fixed later I PROMISE!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue me.

AN: everyone! I'm back! I am so stuck right now, writer's block. Just wanted you all to know that I'm still alive and…uh…that's about it really. I have a little bit, but its not really chapter worthy, but I don't wanna get in trouble for having nothing to do with yugioh twice, so here goes!

Chapter Seven

One of the two remaining Goons swallowed. He's wearing a bandanna, so we'll call him Bandanna Goon. "Di…dinner?"

"Yes," Ryou said. "Dinner. I figure, with a little ketchup…"

"You should be quite tasty," Bakura finished.

They both laughed evilly. _That was much better than calling him a lunkhead again,_ Ryou commented mentally to Bakura. Bakura just grinned.

Bandanna Goon turned to the other Goon and said, "We should get outta here!"

_KC666: well everyone, that's what I have for today…I can't really type much more and I'm out of ideas. HELP ME PLEASE!_

_actually i just started considering giving up on this one, ideas please!_


End file.
